It Ain't Easy Being Me
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: Torrie Wilson and Matt Hardy. Playboy Cover girl and the Innovator of Mattitude. What do they have in common? Absolutely nothing . . . until one very bizarre event that may possibly change their lives forever . . .


It Ain't Easy Being Me  
  
By: OnthaEdge487  
  
Rating: Pg-13 . . . just to be safe. *evil grin*  
  
Content: Language? Yup. Insane stupidity? Oh  
hell yea. Fluffy Romance? Maybe . . . depends on what  
mood I'm in . . .  
  
Summary: Torrie Wilson and Matt Hardy. Playboy Cover  
girl and the Innovator of Mattitude. What do they have in  
common? Absolutely nothing . . . until one very bizarre  
event that may possibly change their lives forever . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Since when have I ever owned  
ANYONE in WWE? That  
doesn't mean I won't sure as hell try. Hehehe, you  
just wait . . . they'll be mine soon enough. *cackles  
evilly*  
  
Characters: Matt Hardy, Torrie Wilson  
  
Appearances by: Shannon Moore, Billy Kidman, and  
others. (They *may possibly* be in later chapters . . . if  
I decide to continue)  
  
A/N~ This fic is inspired by The Machine (fan fic  
generator). It's not a very original idea, but hey, it  
wasn't mine so ya can't blame me. Bwahahahaha! It's going  
to be a pretty weird fic, let me tell you . . . I'm  
apologizing right now for its downright suckiness (as I do  
for all my fics, lol).  
  
A/N2~ This was written before the second 'brand  
extension' occurred a month ago. (I didn't see it, so I  
can't tell you the exact date.) Both Matt and Torrie are  
still on Smackdown! Read on people!  
  
Torrie slung her bag over her shoulder, utterly exhausted. Her muscles ached, and her right shoulder was hurting more than anything. It was one hell of a night, even for a house show. She always liked to stay behind and until the show was over, either to watch it, or to mingle with some of her friends backstage. Torrie was usually more calm after her match . . . she never talked before she was about to perform. She'd usually go into a corner and stretch, and review what she was going to do in her mind, just to be prepared.  
  
All her life, she had dreamed of this. Never, had she imagined she'd actually be living that dream. Torrie knew that, with the right training, and staying in shape, she could make it into modeling, or fitness, but that wasn't what she was after. No . . . she wanted a contract with a wrestling organization for the longest time. She didn't care what she did, as long as she could be apart of the action, apart of the show.  
  
Her uncle would always come over to her house to baby-sit for her parents, and he'd always watch wrestling. It didn't matter to him what wrestling promotion it was, he was completely in love with the sport, the art of it, as he used to say. And he passed that love onto Torrie. Teaching her everything he knew about the sport since she was five, Torrie grew up quite knowledgeable and determined. Not many people saw this side of Torrie, the determined, fiery side of her, which knew more about wrestling that most of the guys in back. No . . . She never let anyone see that side. Except her best friend Peter, or to most fans, Billy Kidman.  
  
Peter and Torrie had met in WCW, and had instantly clicked. They were always there for each other, through thick and thin. In fact, he was one of Torrie's only close friend's in the WWE. Torrie never really felt that she could trust anyone, and never felt the need to.  
  
"Torrie? Are you okay?" Torrie whirled around to find Matt Hardy standing in front of her, looking rather concerned.  
  
"Uh . . . yea. I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry." Torrie said, attempting to brush past him. But Matt wasn't going to have any of that, as he blocked her way.  
  
"Look, Torrie, are you sure nothing's wrong? You seemed really distracted . . . can I do anything to help?" Matt asked, his eyes overflowing with concern. Torrie simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually . . . you can help me." She said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Okay good . . ." Matt mumbled cautiously.  
  
"Yea . . . By moving the hell out of my way!" Torrie spat, and proceeded to push past Matt with force. She left him taken aback and gaping, at her retreating figure.  
  
Just as Torrie was about to reach the exit door, a voice called out to her. She sighed agitatedly, and turned around. "Look Hardy, I told you to buzz off, so—" It was then that she was fully turned around. "Oh . . . Mr. McMahon! I . . . uh . . . thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." Her face turned a bright shade of red . . . she really hoped this would not affect her matches or T.V. time.  
  
She was utterly surprised to find McMahon smiling broadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ms. Wilson. I was hoping you could do me a favor?" Vince pulled out a clipboard as he said this.  
  
Torrie flashed him a relieved smile. "No problem Mr. McMahon. What did you need?" She was always happy to help the company prosper.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do an autograph signing tomorrow. Dawn Marie was going to do it, but she's fallen ill." Vince replied evenly. Torrie's smile grew—she adored the fans, and was always willing to do a meet and greet with them.  
  
She shook her head in agreement. "Of course I'll do it! I haven't had an autograph signing in quite a while, so I'll finally be able to catch up with the fans." Vince shot her a pleased look, and scribbled her name on his clipboard.  
  
"It will be held at the New York Museum of Natural History. It's quite an odd place for a signing, but we take what we can get. Plus, it's a big tourist attraction in New York, so the location is probably for the better. We'll have a limousine ready for you and Mr. Hardy," Vince informed her. Torrie did a double take. Mr. Hardy? He certainly did not mean Matt Hardy, did he?  
  
Torrie bit her lip. "Do you mean Matt Hardy? He'll be attending the signing as well?"  
  
Vince nodded curtly. "Yes. Be read early tomorrow, because the limo will be there promptly at nine o'clock. Well, I must get going—I have yet to inform Matt of this change of plans. Thank you again Torrie." With that, Vince was off down the corridor, leaving Torrie gaping in his wake.  
  
HARDY?! With the many Superstars the WWE employed, Vince had to ask Matt Hardy? Why? This new information did not please Torrie in the least. Matt Hardy was the bane of her existence! She wanted nothing to do with him, let alone spend a day with him! He was always nagging her, and asking if she needed help with anything, or if she ever needed to talk to someone, his door was always open for her. Augh! How it got on her nerves. No one else bothered to worry about her, besides Peter of course, so why the hell was Hardy sticking his nose in her business? It frankly disgusted her. Torrie Wilson was an independent woman, and did not need a man to help her be successful in life.  
  
Torrie turned on her heal and left the arena, not bothering to look back.  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
  
Alright guys, I wrote the majority of this a looooooooong time ago. It's extremely crappy. I just added a few paragraphs today. I doubt I'll have time to write more of this, but I figured, why not post what I have. Maybe once I get back into the swing of things I'll be able to write more of this. Please read and review—constructive criticism is great.  
  
Scarheads and Ferrets,  
  
~*~OnthaEdge487~*~ 


End file.
